bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic Quest
Generic Quest'' is a multi-author comic series on BZPower universally lauded for its pioneering the genre. Originally a modest comedy-based series started by Bionicle Dragon, its premise involved corny storylines, generic characters, and cliche adventures. With time, the series evolved beyond the parody into one with a rich and complex storyline, and it is often considered one of the most epic, graphically advanced, and unique comics on BZPower. Due to the inactivity of Bionicle Dragon, topic ownership was eventually transferred to Zonis. Authors *Zonis *Dokuma *Kortu *Angry Nid Former Authors *Lehatu *Fighty *Kabookie *Bionicle Dragon Characters Season One *Sir Evil *Nid *Zonis *Bionicle Dragon *Dokuma *Lehatu *Kabookie *Blavinoid Marcalium *The Spirit Guide *General Haas *Peterson *Johnson *Harold Sun *Marvin the Martian *Anonymous Last Brigade member *RobotZonis *Avril Lavigne (cameo) Season Two *Nid *Zonis *Bionicle Dragon *Dokuma *Lehatu *Kabookie *Harold Sun *Fighty *Agent Kortu Cobain *General Conrad Haas *Johnson *A Noble Komau & tuxedo-wearing personage *Rorschach *Ennar *Stanley *Vice President Kilroy *Agent Caboose *Agent McSpit *Pregnant Guard *Gold Leader Story Summary Season One Prior to the beginning of the storyline, Sir Evil detonated a chain of nuclear bombs of Mars, wiping out all civilization except for a large population of seals and several Martians. The remaining living beings then formed the Last Brigade, a paramilitary group devoted to defeating evil in the solar system surrounding the Yellow Sun. The story began on December 11th, 2008, with Kabookie, Bionicle Dragon, Zonis, Dokuma, Nid, and Lehatu all leading normal lives on Earth. The Spirit Guide and Blavinoid Marcalium then appeared to them one-by-one and brought them to their base on the Moon. They informed them that Sir Evil was searching for the legendary Crystal of Eyefourgott to slam the Moon into the Earth. A droid spy of Sir Evil's infiltrated the base and gave the heroes' coordinates to its master before being deactivated by Zonis. The base was then attacked and the heroes captured, but not before Dokuma was taken back to Earth for safety. The Spirit Guide then came and informed him of the attack and urged him to assist in the search for the Eyefourgott. The Spirit Guide then rescues those captured by Sir Evil, who are then left stranded on Mars. The Spirit Guide and Dokuma began to search Mars for the Crystal with no luck. Blavinoid is then killed in the attack on the base, but appears to mentor Dokuma postmortemly in Obi-Wan-esque style. Marvin, a rebellious member of the Brigade, found the Eyefourgott and stole it for himself, hiding it underground. Those abandoned on Mars are then rescued by another Brigade member, who commands the army of seals. Meanwhile, Dokuma stumbled across the Eyefourgott in Marvin's chamber, but was once again mysteriously whisked away to a pocket world inside Mars. He was left alone to face the evil Mr. Sun. Mr. Sun is then joined by Marvin, but both he and Harold are defeated by Dokuma. However, a security camera installed by Sir Evil detected this and alerted Sir Evil. Sir Evil soon arrived on the scene to steal the Eyefourgott, but is then confronted by Dokuma. However, Sir Evil absorbed the negative energies of the Crystal, then escaped to plan his invasion of Earth. Dokuma was left with a near-powerless Eyefourgott. Meanwhile, the rogue defense contractor Maj Corporation finally devised a means by which it can send a living being to Mars. Majcorp soldiers landed on Mars to establish a military base but instead invaded the entire planet and undermined the Last Brigade. Marvin, who was still alive, returned to fight Dokuma. In a panic, Dokuma used the positive energies of the Eyefourgott to destroy the entire planet. The gang is united once more and the Spirit Guide instructed them to use the remaining Eyefourgott energies to transform into their more powerful SUPER 3.0 Forms. Drained of all power, the Eyefourgott is then abandoned, and floated through space towards Earth.... Meanwhile, the Moon began its collision course with Earth, fueled by Sir Evil's negative Eyefourgott energy. The heroes traveled to the Moon to confront Sir Evil, who shoots Dokuma with enough energy to revive Blavinoid in his prior physical form. They then realized that Sir Evil is too powerful to fight, and even if he is defeated, the Moon will have too much momentum to be pulled out of its fall. The Eyefourgott had to be found and used to drain the Moon's kinetic energy. Equipped with this knowledge, the gang then descended to Earth to find the Eyefourgott. With 24 hours until collision, a bright flash was seen coming from the Los Angeles area. They interpreted this as being a cry of help from the Eyefourgott. Dokuma and Zonis landed in the Mojave, while Kabookie and Lehatu landed in an arctic region and Nid and Bionicle Dragon appeared in a field of grass near L.A. Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon converged around L.A. to find the Crystal. Zonis revealed himself to be a commander in the Majcorp army and the owner of the Eyefourgott. He covertly traveled to Majcorp's base in L.A. Meanwhile, Bionicle Dragon became infatuated with evil intentions and attacked Nid so that he can go and find the Eyefourgott himself. For 19 hours, Dokuma, Kabookie, Lehatu, and Bionicle Dragon searched downtown Los Angeles for the Crystal, but found nothing. Suddenly, Majcorp troops and tanks emerged and captured them, led by Zonis who revealed his true loyalty. The B Team, a mercenary organization with a long-time military rivalry against Maj, observed this offensive and decides to counterattack. They attacked the base and freed the prisoners, but are then confronted by Zonis. A steel crossbeam then fell on Zonis, and General Haas, leader of the B Team, declared the building structurally insecure. He forces everyone to evacuate and left Zonis for dead. Zonis then appeared to repent, while Bionicle Dragon sneaked off with the Eyefourgott. The gang then escaped in a military helicopter that belonged to the B Team, but is threatened by the United State Air Force for flying in restricted air space. The helicopter is shot down which killed Peterson (also mistakenly known as Patterson), dropped Dokuma into the Mojave again, and broke Lehatu's leg. On the moon, the situation grew desperate for Blav and the Spirit Guide. The army of seals came to assist, however, and Blavinoid rocketed to the Earth to help the heroes find the Eyeforgott. Upon arrival, he took out the U.S. Air Force fleet threatening the B Team. Nid then reassumed his Super 3.0 form to find and defeat Bionicle Dragon. A giant battle ensues, with BD shoop-da-whooping Nid which forced him back to his normal form. However, Nid won the brawl and forced BD to the ground. Nid attained the Crystal at long last, but discovered a chip on it that prevented it from absorbing to discharge energy. BD informed him that the chip was created by Maj and the only way to deactivate the chip is to destroy Maj's last base, which was hidden underground in the Mojave. Nid begrudgingly allowed BD to accompany him into the base. Dokuma also stumbled across the base and met up with Nid and BD. It was revealed that Bionicle Dragon's leading Nid to the base was a setup all along; it was a trap used to lure Dok and Nid into Maj's grip. It was also revealed that BD was a high-ranking MAJCORP officer, answering to none other than the infamous Harold Sun. Also at this time, it is revealed that Zonis is still alive and is being held hostage by MAJCORP troops. When BD returned from the MAJCORP commander's tent in order to kill Dokuma and Angry Nid, by order of Mr. Sun, he let out a menacing laugh that lasted for more than a few panels. During this time, Dok and Nid narrowly escaped. BD soon realized his fault and pursued the pair very closely. Back at the site of the plan crash, Johnson appeared and gave medical aid to Lehatu. He proceeded building a RobotZonis, who planed on taking over the world with love. Unfortunately, his speech is unintelligible, so Johnson and Haas went off to fix him and left Lehatu to guard him. BD informed Sun that he has yet to locate Nid and Dokuma, but is continuing to comb the premises with his troops. Harold is enraged, but BD finally grew tired of following his leadership and deposed him, assuming leadership of Maj. Sun reminisced about his life prior to the Martian Winter. Meanwhile, Zonis escaped captivity. General Haas saw Blavinoid enter the atmosphere and followed him to his landing site. Not knowing which side he was on, Haas pointed his gun at him and demanded that he identify himself. When Blavinoid failed to do so, Hass fired a shot, but was amazed to see that Blavinoid caught the bullet with hid hand. Lehatu and the others arrived and told Haas who Blavinoid is, then began to discuss how to go about finding the Eyefourgott. Blavinoid told them that they've run out of time and need to directly confront Sir Evil without the Crystal before Earth is destroyed. The U.S. military suddenly surrounded them and commanded them to surrender. Lehatu suggested that they negotiate with them so they can continue their quest, but the soldiers refused, knowing that they were responsible for the air strike in L.A. Blavinoid then destroyed a humvee with his laser vision to "convince" the military. Meanwhile, as Dokuma and Nid traversed through Maj's Mojave base, Zonis appeared to them in disguise and gave them a device he stole off of one of the guards. The device allows the Eyefourgott to be tracked using the chip. Majcorp soldiers then arrived and arrested Zonis and Nid, but Dokuma escaped. Using the device, he quickly located the Eyefourgott. He scrambled to the surface and attempted to stop the Moon, but nothing happens. Lehatu then attempts to leverage his way into making a deal with the military. At the same time, Sir Evil's droids left the Moon for Earth, prepared to invade the planet. The military became aware of this as several of their fighters are taken out as the droids entered the atmosphere and decided to give the B Team prisoners immunity in exchange for their help in fighting off the threat. Harold Sun arrived and freed Nid and Zonis from captivity. Meanwhile, BD prepared a missile strike against the U.S. Military in order to assist Sir Evil. Meanwhile, Robozonis, Lehatu, Kabookie, and Johnson worked with the Air Force, fighting the droids. They quickly won the battle and proceeded to the Moon to assassinate Malvadon. (The theory was that as the moon rocketed towards Earth, it accumulated a thin atmosphere, allowing the jets to attain lift). Simultaneously, Nid and Zonis knocked BD unconscious but were unable to stop the missile strike. While they were being launched, they saw a fighter jet in the area, who turns out to be piloted by Haas. They then told him that only he can stop the missile strike. After much consideration, Haas, although unsure if he should trust the pair, took out the missile launch site. S.W.A.T. teams then invaded Maj's base and arrested Dragon, though Sun's whereabouts remained unknown. Sir Evil saw the Air Force entering the Moon's orbit and used up the last remaining Eyefourgott powers in defeating them. Only a few jets remained, including that of Kabookie and Lehatu, who then opened fire on Sir Evil. Sir Evil revealed to the Spirit guide the secret of the plan: the Moon wasn't being pushed, but it was being pulled in by the Earth's gravity itself. He then died, and Blavinoid and the Spirit Guide returned to Earth. The pair met up with Dokuma, and revealed to him that Mars was Earthlike prior to the Martian Winter. It was also orbited by the Moon, and kept stable by numerous blue crystals growing on the surface (including the Eyefourgott). A theory forms that if Mars was recreated from its old debris using the Eyefourgott, it could pull the Moon away from the Earth. But it is also suicide mission, as whoever does this would be killed when Mars recondensed around them. Dokuma decided to do be the subject and rocketed off to Mars. After thirty minutes, Dokuma arrived in the massive dust cloud that was Mars and found Harold Sun preparing to confront him, wanting the Crystal for himself. Dokuma attacked Sun with the Crystal and escaped, leaving him for dead as Mars is reformed. The new planet's gravity then pulled the Moon away, resulting in the salvation of the Earth. On December 25th, Sun emerged on the surface of the new Mars inside one of the crystals, revealing that he had used the Eyefourgott's energy in creating a new body. He then proceeded to enter the Lost City of Arendor. The Dokuma Blog :For more information, see the main article. The Dokuma Blog picked up one month after the finale of the first season, taking place in early 2009. On the first January, the heroes left Mars to return to Earth, but are then captured and imprisoned by an unknown enemy. The group attempted to escape, but only one among them got through. About two weeks later, Dokuma, still imprisoned, discovered an ancient parchment hidden between the bricks in the wall of his cell. The parchment showed two powerful figures battling one another inside a spherical chamber, one holding a strange symbol and the other a talisman. The significance of the tablet is unknown, but it is known that it will serve a good part of Season Two. Season Two On September 1, 2009, U.S. Federal Agent Kortu Cobain contacts Rorschach, a member of an anti-government conspiracy group from a prison cell. Cobain explains that he was part of a high-level U.S. intelligence task force that was closely monitoring the interplanetary crisis that took place in late 2008, tapping into the surveillance capabilities of Malvadon's droids. Cobain's superior, Agent McSpit, had temporarily incapacitated him for his own safety, telling Cobain that the government would soon turn against him. Before Cobain could react, he was captured and brought to a top secret penitentiary. Meanwhile, McSpit had stolen the task force's research. Having explained all this, Cobain urges the sympathetic Rorschach and his group, the Lone Coolbros, to do him a favor. Agent Caboose, still working for the government, arranges to assist Kortu in freeing himself and the others. Kortu breaks out of his cell, allegedly knocking out twenty guards, and reunites with his former partner, then proceeds to break several associates of the Last Brigade and B Team out of their prison cells. They release RoboZonis, who seduces a female guard and allows Kortu and Caboose to continue releasing prisoners. Nid is released, but disappears. Kabookie is released as well, and decides to assist them in their efforts. The trio is stopped by Gold Leader's army, revealed to be led by the recently elected Vice President Kilroy, who has come to power on Earth via coup d'etat. As the team makes a break for it, Kilroy sends his minions after them. The three make it out of the building, where Kortu expects an escape vehicle to be waiting for them. Instead, he realizes the world on which he has been imprisoned is Mars. The army uses tranquilizer darts to recapture Caboose and Kortu, but Kabookie is rescued by an unknown flying man. Kortu is put in a prison cell with Zonis and Dokuma, and Caboose is sent to be brainwashed, as Lehatu has been as well. At some point within the next month, Zonis discovers that the cells are unlocked. The three try to escape discreetly, but Zonis makes a scene and they are re-captured by the guards. Exactly one month later, Dokuma, Zonis, and Kortu are addressed by the brainwashed Lehatu and the guard seduced by RoboZonis, who is now pregnant and mistakenly identifies Zonis as the father. The trio breaks out of their cells, thanks to the still-unlocked doors, to stop the baby from being aborted, a lie used to weigh upon Dokuma's morals and bait the heroes to fall into Lehatu's trap. Lehatu doesn't realize that the guard actually is pregnant. A voice begins to come out of the guard's belly and a violent birth of sorts begins. Nid suddenly reappears by unclear means, joining the other three as they wait for what comes next. In December, Conrad Haas is living in the lap of luxury in Santa Clarita, California. He receives a phone call from a tan Noble-Komau wearing person demanding his help, telling him of a certain technology that he must access. However, this technology can only be accessed with the assistance of one person. 11 hours later, Dragon is about to be executed in a maximum security death row prison in Vancouver, Canada. As a Catholic priest reads the 23rd Psalm, Haas and Johnson barge in wielding pistols. Haas orders the executioner to drop his syringe, which Dragon grabs and angrily stabs the executioner with, killing him. Haas pins Dragon to the wall and warns him that if he tries one more thing like that, he will be killed. As they depart the room, Haas asks the priest to pray for him. By 6:15 PST in the morning, Haas, Johnson, and Dragon are passing through the Mojave desert. Haas delivers an ultimatum to the Komau-wearing figure over the phone, demanding he tell him why Dragon needed to be rescued. Suddenly the group realizes they are being tailed by Canadian military forces, and are told by the Komau wearer to proceed into a tunnel which leads to Majcorp's decommissioned Mojave base. They continue to be pursued as they speed through the tunnel, and Haas sees that it's a dead end. The Komau wearer gives them instructions, and Dragon provides a retinal scan to a security device that opens the tunnel door. Once the vehicle proceeds through the entrance, however, the B Team finds itself trapped with doors closing on either side of them. The Komau wearer reveals himself as having been in the tunnel waiting for them, and the tunnel shakes violently as the chamber is pressurized. The tunnel, which is actually a chamber of a large rocket, separates from its housing and is launched, enveloping the Canadian forces in flames. The rocket leaves Earth's atmosphere and proceeds to Mars. Trivia *Season 1 of Generic Quest constituted about one week upon its conclusion, excluding the postscript. The season one plot began on December 11th, 2008 and ended on December 18th. Sun emerged on the surface of Mars on December 25th (Christmas day, no less), and the main characters were captured on January 1st, 2009. *A promotional image released by Fighty suggested the existence of a new Noble Komau, black tuxedo wearing character. However, because of his withdrawal from the series, it will never be known what his intention with the character was. Dokuma has since assigned his own plan, name, and ideas to the character, who will play a vital role in season two. *The reason the Last Brigade chose the Earth-heroes will be revealed some time in season two. *Recently, a sprite sheet Kortu used to make his comic was released. Some its contents suggest that at some point the Mars security camera and the fruit lord TV thing are/were going to fuse into one being and that Zildjian and Kabookie might join the Lone Coolbros. However, these are just fan speculations and they might just be unused scrap. *Emo Nid is sensitive. External links *[http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=268988 Generic Quest at BZPower Forums] Category:Comics Category:Multi-Author Comics Category:Generic Quest Category:Plot-Oriented Comics